


Two Can Play This Game

by Amber_Flicker



Category: Glee
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bickering, First Kiss, Flirting, Kurt and Bas doing what they do best, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Flicker/pseuds/Amber_Flicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian keeps trying to use stupid pick up lines on Kurt, so he flirts back. It doesn't turn out how he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Can Play This Game

"Shouldn't you be off bothering Blaine or searching for conquests?" Kurt asked irritably, looking up from where he was doing his homework. He really needed to find a new coffee shop. While they didn't loathe eachother anymore, what they had still couldn't be called a friendship. Though honestly Sebastian didn't seem to get that, because as time went on he spent more and more time around Kurt, bothering him or sometimes just sitting there until he finished his coffee. It was weird, but Kurt didn't try to understand him.

"But they're no fun." Uninvited, Sebastian slid into the seat in front of him. "What are you doing?"

"Studying."

"I can think of some more interesting things you could be doing." Kurt glared at him(though he knew it was a really weak glare because Sebastian did this all the time and he pretty much expected it at this point.)

"No."

Sebastian looked a little put out, sitting back with his coffee. Kurt didn't know why, because he didn't actually mean any of it anyway. He just automatically flirted with everyone. There was no way he was interested in Kurt- for sex or otherwise. He tried to study like he was before, but he couldn't focus. He'd read the same page twice and none of it was reaching his brain. He huffed, putting the book down and was about to tell Sebastian to go away, but the other boy beat him to it.

"Distracted? Not surprised, that tends to happen when i'm around." 

"Oh my god, Sebastian. You are insufferable."

"But you love me." He grinned. Kurt blinked, a slight flush spreading across his face. He wished Sebastian wouldn't do this.

"Where did you get that idea?"

"You claim you don't like me but you sit here and put up with me, when we both know you could tell me to fuck off. And by your reaction just now? You can't hide a blush with skin that pale."

"Fuck."

"Sure, if that's what you want." 

Kurt gaped at him. 

"You should close your mouth before someone takes advantage."

"Sebastian!!"

***

Today Kurt was ready. Sebastian wanted to keep flirting? Two could play that game.

 

Sebastian had just stepped up to the ordering counter when he arrived, so he walked right up beside him. "Venti, quad, 6 pumps vanilla, no foam, sprinkle of cinnamon, and a nonfat mocha." While the barista was ringing them up, he turned to Sebastian to take in his shocked expression. 

"...You know my coffee order?"

"Of course. You've got one of the most ridiculous orders here, the baristas like to gossip about that."

Sebastian looked indignant. "It's not ridiculous." 

"It totally is."

"You just don't want to admit you've paid that much attention when I come in here."

"Whatever you say." Kurt took his coffee over to his favourite table, waiting for Sebastian to inevitably follow. This time he sat down beside him, instead of across. That wasn't something he'd done before. He was trying to throw Kurt off, but he wouldn't fall for it.

"Did you ever get that studying you were so insistent on doing done?"

"Oh stop that. It's not my fault you're more interested in trying out your pick up lines instead of working. Honestly, can't you find someone who you actually want and use them then?"

Sebastian's expression morphed into something Kurt couldn't place. "Who says I don't want you?"

"Uh, _you?_ Do you not remember that you dislike me? My clothes, my voice, my face?" As much as he wished the opposite, he knew Sebastian couldn't be serious.

"Pff, that was a long time ago. At which point we were also enemies and I was trying to steal your ex-boyfriend." 

Kurt kept up the game, because he was pretty sure Sebastian was still joking, because _what the hell_ \- "I think you just want a challenge." He leaned in closer. Sebastian was always in his personal space, now it was his turn. "Because i'm not easy. I'd expect a lot more than a good fuck."

Sebastian's eyes widened at Kurt's words, such a different tone and vocabulary and he hadn't thought he had it in him. And he was so close that if Sebastian just moved his head a little- then they were kissing; Kurt stilling in shock and Sebastian taking control, thankful they were in a corner. His hands brushed over Kurt's thighs as he deepened the kiss, tongue slipping between soft lips, the blue eyes fluttering closed. He pulled back, leaving Kurt gasping, staring at him. 

Kurt had thought he was in control of the situation, that he'd scare Sebastian off with his flirting, but the opposite had happened... He was surprisingly okay with that. Sebastian smirked at him. 

"That's a nice outfit... It would look even better on my floor." 

"...I agree."

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for two prompts from my tumblr, 'Pick up lines' and 'flirting.' It's so fun to write these two.
> 
> I know. "What the hell, this has no angst in it. ARE YOU SICK AMBER.' No, I somehow managed to do it. Don't worry, we'll return to your scheduled angst soon.
> 
> Find me on tumblr: http://cliches-and-coffee.tumblr.com/


End file.
